


A Good Morning

by capeswithhoods



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/pseuds/capeswithhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hadn't ever really thought he'd had a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impassivetemerity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/gifts).



> I'm the worst at titling things don't look at me. I literally have no excuse for this except that there is not enough Mike/Levi or Mike/Levi/Irvin in the world. (I have more of this verse in my head so maybe I'll write more if people are curious?)

Levi hadn't ever really thought he'd had a type. He'd never been interested in enough people throughout his life to even entertain the _idea_ that he had one.

It becomes very apparent that he does, however, after he's been dating Mike for a little over a month and a half, and Irvin for two weeks.

His type, as it turns out, is blonds. Tall ones with broad shoulders and light eyes and careful ways of speaking.

And big dicks.

The last trait, he supposes, isn't so much his type as it is luck, because until Mike and Irvin he'd never cared much for other people's genitals.

(If he were more insecure, he'd be jealous, but even if he were, it wouldn't change the fact that he has both of them wrapped around his finger and practically worshiping him without even trying.)

He also has a thing for bed partners that double as personal heaters, and Irvin and Mike both fit that bill perfectly, especially when they sleep on either side of him. It's practically heaven, and it's become routine with the three of them staying the night in Irvin's apartment together, since his is the only bed large enough to comfortably accommodate the three of them.

It's with a sigh that's almost a yawn that he wakes Irvin up in the morning, rolling lazily over onto him and straddling his hips simply because he can. He grins down at Irvin as he blinks sleep from his eyes, only to have them cloud over with confused lust.

"Morning," Levi murmurs, and it's just loud enough that Mike stirs next to them.

"Morning indeed," Irvin replies, attention drawn away from Levi by Mike's movement until Levi rolls his hips down and blue eyes fix on his parted lips, pupils blown wide at the sudden friction. " _Oh_."

Levi grins as Mike shifts closer to them and a warm hand comes to rest heavily at the small of his back. "What'd I miss?" he asks, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

"I was just making sure Irvin was up." Levi is tired enough that a breathy laugh at his own double entendre bubbles out of him and whatever Irvin was about to say dies in his throat, leaving a smile in its wake.

Mike raises an eyebrow, but there's a smile in the crinkle of his eyes and the slight curve of his lips as well. "Is he?"

Levi bites his lip, narrows his eyes with intent. "A little," he says, and then Mike's hand is sliding down to the curve of his ass, pushing his hips down against Irvin's and making them both gasp.

"Effectively up," Irvin states, voice too controlled to be genuinely unaffected, and it makes Levi laugh again, his forehead dropping against a muscled shoulder.

"Yeah, me too."

Mike smiles properly at that, a wolfish grin that would make Levi's stomach flip if he were to bother looking. "That's good. Glad we're all up," he says, and it sounds so serious, so _innocent_ when they all know it's not.

Levi breathes out on a groan when Mike's other hand joins the first to direct his hips, slowly rocking him down against Irvin in long, deliberate movements. "Oh, fuck. Mike what--"

"Shh." It's gentle, not nearly the command Levi would've made it be, but he shuts right up anyway, teeth clacking together just before his jaw clenches and air hisses out through his nose. "That's good," Mike says, brushes his thumbs over the dimples above Levi's ass, pushing him down again.

Irvin makes a sound just before Levi does, a low groan that does nothing to stifle the whimper from the smaller man, and Levi's hips jerk down against Irvin, earning him Mike's hands tightening around him enough to leave bruises where his fingers press in.

"Fuck-- _fuck_ , Mike." Levi's breath hitches, and Irvin bites his lip against another sound.

"What's he doing to you?"

Mike grips tighter and Levi can feel his fingers pressing against bone forcing another whimper from him. He can't control his own movements at all, Mike leading him into grinding against Irvin faster than before and he can't find words, can barely _breathe_ because it's so mind-numbingly good, so he shakes his head against Irvin's shoulder and doesn't care how unsatisfying not knowing must be for him.

Irvin groans beneath him in the shape of Levi's name and it's perfect because _he's_ perfect and gorgeous and so fucking hard against him, Levi thinks he might cry, and Mike chuckles behind him.

"You two are really hot like this. Gonna come for me?" he asks, and Levi _shudders_ as he moans.

"Yes," Irvin answers, because it's apparent after a moment that Levi isn't going to and the question didn't seem all that rhetorical. "Yeah, fuck."

"Good," Mike says, a smile in his voice. "That's really good. That's what I want."

Levi's hands fist into Irvin's sleep shirt so hard that his knuckles are white and the fabric will wrinkle. He chokes on a sound as he comes, shaking against Irvin, and Mike doesn't let go, keeps moving him until he's begging him to stop in quiet gasps and Irvin comes beneath him, arching up and making far less noise than Levi had.

"Good," Mike repeats, almost a whisper, and he strokes lightly against Levi's hips, over the small of his back, soothing him until he stops shaking.

Levi grunts in reply.

Irvin yawns and reaches a hand down to curl against Mike's arm. "I don't think he's gonna move," he tells Mike, "but if you come closer..."

Mike doesn't need to be told twice, so he shifts, crawling up the bed until he's next to Irvin and Levi, knees pressed into the mattress next to where Irvin's shoulders are. He looks down, expectant and curious, sleep still clinging around his eyes despite his obvious arousal.

Irvin tugs at Mike's pants, pulls the elastic of the waistband down until his cock springs free, and that's what finally gets Levi's attention, making him tilt his head up to marvel at the view.

"Good _morning_ ," Levi mumbles, the corners of his mouth curled just slightly.

Irvin laughs beneath him, spares him a glance before he curls his fingers around Mike's cock and thumbs over the head, already slick with precome. It pulls a sound from deep in Mike's chest, and when he pushes his hips toward Irvin's hand, the bed creaks beneath them.

"Irvin," Levi says quietly, eyes still fixed on Mike and the way his cock twitches as Irvin starts stroking in long languid movements. When he doesn't get a response immediately, because Irvin is apparently as wrapped up in the sight as he is, he repeats himself a little louder. " _Irvin_."

It gets his attention, and Mike's as well, both of them fixing him with curious gazes, though Mike's is a tad more pained, simply because Irvin's hand has stopped moving. "What is it?"

Levi sucks his lip between his teeth, cocks his head to nod toward Mike, and his fingers flex against Irvin's chest, almost kneading against him like a cat.

It takes a moment, but Irvin's eyes widen, and he glances up at Mike before pulling his hand away to use both arms to prop himself up onto his elbows.

Levi grins and shifts, bringing his face up to level with Irvin's, eyes back on Mike.

Mike doesn't need an explanation or an invitation before he's moving closer, one hand reaching out to curl into Levi's hair, the other into Irvin's, and then there is a hot mouth around him, sucking at the head of his cock, and another along the shaft, teeth grazing against sensitive skin just enough to make him swear under his breath.

Irvin's eyes close as he pulls more of Mike into his mouth, tongues along the underside of his cock. Levi is the opposite, angling his head so he can watch Mike's face as they work their mouths against him.

When Mike's fingers tighten in their hair, Levi is the one that moans, opening his mouth wide against him before sliding down with little guidance to drag his tongue over Mike's balls. It earns him an appreciative moan, and Mike even pets Levi's hair before returning to his former grip.

It doesn't take long for him to come after that, with Levi's tongue doing obscene things against him and Irvin's throat working around his cock, coaxing pleasure out of him like they were _born_ for this.

Levi moans as Mike twitches against his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair enough that it almost hurts, and Irvin makes a sound as he pushes a breath through his nose before swallowing Mike down, a bit of come spilling down his chin as Mike slips his cock away from their mouths.

Mike's hand is trembling when it comes down to brush the come from Irvin's chin, and Levi watches in fascination as Irvin licks his thumb clean, entertains the idea of doing it himself for half a moment before deciding he's glad it wasn't him. He leans in to kiss Irvin anyway, tasting his swollen lips and Mike's come and it could be worse, really, but it could be _better_ , too.

Then Mike is laying down beside them with a sigh, making the mattress springs creak again and he nudges into the kiss, licking against both their mouths, and it's definitely better.


End file.
